Un club ¿Un amor?
by Heliox97
Summary: Christa es una chica tímida, pero muy amable, decide entonces unirse a un club para hacer nuevas amistades. Aunque conseguirá más que eso.
1. Chapter 1

Una atmósfera cargada de tensión era testigo del enfrentamiento entre dos grandes mentes, en una batalla brutal con unos pocos soldados resistiendo con valentía, negándose a ceder con facilidad la victoria.

Christa despertó con brusco sonido de Armin al mover una pieza sobre el tablero de ajedrez. Miro con pereza la concentración y perseverancia plasmada en el rostro del menor, en cambio, Erwin miraba de reojo el juego mientras leía despreocupadamente un libro.

Recogió su mochila y salió sin hacer ruido, no quería interrumpir a los otros miembros del club de ajedrez.

Debido a su falta de amistades y timidez, su profesora jefe le había recomendado participar en una actividad extra-escolar. Llevaba semanas visitando diferentes clubes, pero hasta ahora ninguno era de su agrado.

Vio la hora de su celular; aún tenía tiempo para intentar en otro. Camino por los desiertos pasillos del establecimiento con cierto desgano, hasta que un cartel con diversos colores le llamo la atención.

—"801"—Leyó en voz alta. No había oído antes una actividad con un número como nombre y, tras dudar un momento, abrió lentamente la puerta.

— ¡Bienvenida!—Una chica de lentes la recibió de manera efusiva—Soy Hanji Zoe del salón 3-B y presidenta del club"801".

—Ehm… me llamo Christa Renz, de la clase 1-A… ¿Qué hacen?

La castaña parpadeo incrédula ante la pregunta ¿Cómo no sabía que representaban aquellos dígitos? No la culpaba, se notaba a leguas su inocencia. Esbozó una enorme y traviesa sonrisa: era hora de corromper un alma pura y traerla al lado oscuro del yaoi.

—Básicamente apreciamos, juzgamos, creamos obras literarias y artísticas ficticias en torno a temas de carácter romántico.-Las menor quedo fascinada con las palabras de Zoe, tal vez, por fin, había encontrado el club correcto para ella— ¿Quieres ver uno de mis trabajos?

—Por supuesto.

La mayor le extendió un doujinshi y, sin percatarse de la portada, Christa lo abrió en una página al azar. La sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas con vergüenza y sus ojos se abrieron impresionados con el indecente dibujo de dos hombres desnudos en una posición comprometedora.

— ¡Es muy fuerte para mí!—Grito completamente roja, arrojo el manga y emprendió una veloz huida.

—…—Mikasa vio con seriedad como la rubia corría despavorida sin dirección alguna; aliviada internamente que no se percato de su presencia. Recogió el doujinshi y de inmediato reconoció cual era—Debiste empezar con algo mas soft—Regaño a Hanji mientras se limpiaba el sangrado de su nariz con su inseparable bufanda.

—…pero, funciono contigo…—Dijo en un puchero

No podía creer lo que sus castos ojos acababan de ver ¿Cómo podían dibujar hombres haciendo eso? Trato de olvidar aquella perturbadora imagen, pero su subconsciente jugaba en contra. Aumento la velocidad y agito su cabeza tratando de borrarlo de su mente.

En medio de carrera, entro sin darse cuenta al gimnasio. Cayó al piso; había chocado con una persona realmente alta.

—Perdón —Se disculpo en un susurro. Alzo la vista con timidez y una mano le ofrecía ayuda, acepto con vergüenza ante las miradas interrogantes y curiosas de las otros chicas.

—Fíjate por dónde vas—Le dijo indiferente— ¿De qué huías?

En ese instante la reconoció. La tez morena con el rostro adornado de pecas y el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta; era Ymir del salón 2-C, capitana del equipo femenino de básquetbol y una de las chicas más conocidas en el colegio debido a su actitud rebelde.

—De un club de pervertidas—Respondió rápidamente y vio como la otra arrugaba el entrecejo y soltaba un bufido—… De todas maneras, quisiera unirme.

—… Discúlpame un momento—Pidió la más alta y fue al lavabo.

Frunció el ceño molesta, estaba sonrojada y no era exactamente por la práctica de básquetbol. Estaba a punto de gritar de emoción, pero su orgullo le impedía dañar su tan preciada imagen. Respiro profundo y trato de calmarse.

Cuando salió, la rubia se encontraba apartada, viendo con un brillo en sus ojos como jugaban las otras chicas del equipo. En ese momento se percato de la vestimenta de Christa; llevaba el uniforme escolar.

-No tienes la ropa adecuada y ya estamos a punto de terminar por hoy, así que mañana vuelve y vemos si sirves de algo, enana.

Podía ser cohibida y amable, pero algo que no toleraba era que le recordaran que media más bajo del promedio y menos con una de las palabras que mas detestaba. Sin pensarlo, se acerco a la morena y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la mandíbula.

— ¡Cállate, titán! —Exclamo furiosa, pero rápidamente su enojo se difumino y cayó en cuenta el error que acaba de cometer—Perdón, no quería…

—Parece que la enana tiene actitud—Dijo burlonamente—Pero eso no es suficiente.

Su ira resurgió con mayor intensidad. Ahora estaba dispuesta a demostrarle sus capacidades a Ymir. Le dedico una mirada cargada de desdén y salió a paso firme del gimnasio.

Quedo absorta en la puerta por la cual se había ido Christa. Su aire lleno de dulzura e simplicidad le había llamado la atención durante la ceremonia de bienvenida, pero aquella actitud desafiante y tenaz definitivamente la había cautivado. Soltó una pequeña risa; el cabezazo ahora hacia efecto y realmente dolía.

— ¡Ymir!—Un grito de advertencia la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo y sintió el intenso impacto del balón de basquetbol sobre su nariz.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento el retraso, pero soy un maldito procrastinador -.-".

Soy nuevo en fanfiction, recién estoy aprendiendo a usar la página y el no saber inglés no ayuda mucho… Este fanfic está siendo creado por dos persona: Raraale y yo. Ella es mi editora, pero no pudo revisar este capítulo. Además, de dar las ideas principales.

A pesar de su determinación de entrar al equipo de basquetbol, no asistió al día siguiente. Los rumores y comentarios sobre la capitana habían dejado en Christa un autentico temor a una posible represalia por parte de Ymir. Durante una semana trato de pasar desapercibida, pero las constantes proclamaciones hacia su supuesta valentía, por parte de varios de sus compañeros, lo hacían imposible y rápidamente su nombre fue conocido por todo el colegio.

Luego de unos días, lentamente abandonaba la idea de unirse a una actividad extra-escolar; entre los ciento de jóvenes aduladores, un singular y especial grupo le ofreció su amistad. Paso dos semanas llenas de risas y ocurrencias divertidas con sus nuevos amigos.

Aquel día se había quedado escuchando los extravagantes comentarios de Sasha sobre la comida y los regaños continuos de Connie hacia la castaña; definitivamente eran el dúo más gracioso que había conocido. Sin que los tres se dieran cuenta los minutos pasaron y cuando se percataron de la hora la amante de la comida y el de cabeza rapada se despidieron apresurados de Christa. Era la única que no pertenecía a un club; todos estaban en algo por más absurdo o cansador que fuera, e incluso, algunos estaban en más de uno.

Camino de salida con solo la idea de llegar a descansar y terminar con unas cuantas tareas que le habían dado ese día. Lástima que la tranquilidad y felicidad de las dos últimas semanas fueron opacadas cuando vio a una impaciente Ymir en la puerta principal con una notoria furia esperando ser descargada sobre cierta rubia de tamaño compacto. Retrocedió unos pasos rogando que no la viera, pero antes de echar a correr su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos marrones.

Fueron exactamente catorce días en los cuales espero con ansias volver a ver a Christa. Estuvo buscándola con la esperanza de poder hablar a solas con ella, pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo le impedía hacerlo. Pasó todas las mañanas y noches pensando en la pequeña diosa de ojos azules, imaginando miles de situaciones donde se acercaban cada vez más y soñó despierta el inicio de una relación irracional. Ahora que aclaraba y dejaba sus absurdas fantasías en el olvido, con un valor desconocido se decidió finalmente a enfrentar a lo que comenzaba a considerar amor y la rubia corría despavorida como el día que choco con ella.

La persiguió por un largo rato a través de todo el colegio. Comenzó a exasperarse cuando escucho aplausos mezclados de ovaciones hacia la de menor altura. Era increíblemente veloz, más de una vez casi la pierde de vista aunque por nada del mundo iba a dejarla ir. Harta, la morena reunió todas sus energías y simplemente se lanzo sobre Christa. Boca arriba, la menor miro con miedo la sonrisa triunfante de Ymir y trato inútilmente de darle cabezazos.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste?—Pregunto con un aire de reproche al ver los intentos de la rubia por escapar.

—Tenía miedo—Confesó después un corto silencio y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

No pudo ver la decepción plasmada en el rostro de la más alta. Nunca le había importado lo que decían de ella y sabía claramente la imagen que proyectaba ante los demás. Tampoco busco solucionarlo; era lo de menos los pensamientos de ignorantes sobre su vida, pero por primera vez deseo aquella mascara de frialdad y indiferencia no existiera.

—No hare nada malo si es lo que crees…—Prometió en un débil susurro, soltó el agarre y se levanto del piso—Te espero mañana después de clases, aunque no lo creas a todo el equipo le gustaría ver tus habilidades—Dijo con una sonrisa sincera y se largo de inmediato.

Christa no supo qué hacer. Pensó que ese momento recibiría un escarmiento y no una invitación a intentar en el club de baloncesto femenino. Además, que, sin ser consciente del futuro, comenzaba a sumergirse en un sentimiento hermoso y desconocido junto con Ymir.

Sin decirles a sus nuevos amigos-ya que estaba segura que harían lo imposible para que no fuera-al día siguiente partió al gimnasio decidida a incorporarse definitivamente a un club. Cuando entro, miradas curiosas y cálidas la recibieron. La tarde pasó increíblemente rápido entre divertidas ocurrencias y partidos de prácticas. De esa manera transcurrieron las siguientes semanas.

Recordó el grito grupal y los incrédulos rostros de la mayoría de sus amigos cuando les informo que formaba parte de una actividad extra-escolar. Había establecido unas cuantas nuevas amistades con alumnos de cursos superiores y con absolutamente todas las chicas que integraban un equipo deportivo. Sin embargo, con quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo era con Ymir.

No podía negar que en el inicio trato de tener cierta distancia, no por que tuviera miedo sino por la vergüenza que sentía al haber prejuiciado a la morena. Paulatinamente fue conociendo un lado incógnito que en un inicio creyó falso, pero a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás no podría negar la amable y tierna persona que era Ymir.

— ¿Te duele mucho?—Pregunto la de ojos claros a la de cabello oscuro al ver la expresión de malestar en su rostro al mover la muñeca.

—No es nada… No tienes que preocuparte, enana—Dijo sin percatarse del término prohibido con el que se dirigió a Christa y ante que pudiera esquivar recibió un cabezazo—Creo que deberías preocuparte más por mi mandíbula que por mi muñeca… ¡Golpeas demasiado fuerte por solo una palabra!

—Te lo mereces…—Dijo en un puchero—De todas formas, mañana después de clases vamos de inmediato al hospital

—Siempre preocupándose por los demás—Dijo con una sincera sonrisa y rápidamente un ambiente desconocido para Christa las rodeo, preocupada y sin saber que hacer le dio nuevamente otro cabezazo.

— ¡¿Y ahora que hice!? —Pregunto con la mano derecha sobre su quijada tratando vanamente de aminorar el dolor.

—No importa, solo preocúpate de estar lista mañana—Dijo y se alejo con un leve sonrojo.

Definitivamente nacía un sentimiento anónimo en Christa y eso la inquietaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, primero que nada perdón por tardarme tanto, pero se me olvido traspasar el cap el computador y subirlo -.-"

…y cuando pude pasarlo se hecho a perder el teclado :D. Sí, soy yeta.

Editado por Raraale c:

Dio un suspiro cargado de cansancio y aburrimiento. Christa miro la pulcra hoja blanca de su cuaderno y luego como el profesor borraba toda la pizarra repleta de contenido nuevo; después se conseguiría los apuntes con uno de sus compañeros.

Un esquince grado dos había sido el diagnóstico y, a pesar de la negativa de Ymir, un yeso adorno su muñeca derecha. Recordó con gracia la pequeña escena armada en el hospital, como mediante a través de unos cuantos regaños y tras un par de cabezazos de Christa, la morena obedeció a regañadientes al desconcertado doctor.

Posterior a la visita al hospital, Christa decidió acompañar a Ymir para ayudarla en lo que necesitara. La mayor le agradeció con lo que pudo distinguir con dificultad como un leve sonrojo. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que vivía sola en un pequeño departamento y subsistía a base de comida congelada y bebidas energéticas. Casi una hora duro el sermón sobre una alimentación sana. En ese momento pudo jurar que la mayor pensaba era había sido pésima idea aceptar que entrara en su territorio.

—No sé cocinar—Había sido su única razon y también la perfecta escusa para que Christa se quedara.

Frunció el ceño al acordarse de que mientras emprendía una odisea en busca de algo decente para comer en el refrigerador lleno de cajas y sobras a medio comer, la mayor simplemente se había escabullido y pedido una pizza. En ese momento volvió a propinarle un cabezazo.

Al final vieron una película mientras comían hasta el anochecer. La morena le había ofrecido pasar la noche ahí, Christa acepto de inmediato; lo que menos quería era volver a aquella casa carente de cariño y donde la preocupación de su madre no existía en lo absoluto.

Sin sueño, restricciones o clases al día siguiente, se quedaron despiertas conversando hasta la madrugada sobre lo hecho durante esa semana. Las horas pasaron y sin que se percataran, sus palabras comenzaron a mostrar un tinte más personal y profundo, sintió que podía abrirse con libertad con la capitana del equipo de basquetbol; sus sueños, sus metas, sus deseos, sus problemas, sus ideales: gran parte de su vida la confió ciegamente en Ymir y ella hizo lo mismo. Aquella noche era sinónimo de confianza y una verdadera amistad…

El fin de semana, mientras la dueña del departamento dormía desparramada en el suelo, fue a su casa. Saco algo de dinero, partió a un cercano supermercado y compro lo justo y necesario para un pequeño almuerzo. Al volver con Ymir se encontraba exactamente igual. Bufo y comenzó a cocinar. Con todo listo y servido, la morena despertó por el delicioso olor del almuerzo.

— ¡Después de terminar el colegio, cásate conmigo! —La rodeo con el brazo y exclamo alegre.

Un sonrojo cubrió por completo su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y vergüenza. Antes de poder reclamar o dar un cabezazo, Ymir se sentó y comenzó a comer con un singular brillo en los ojos. ¿Era consciente de las palabras que acaba de usar? Al parecer no.

El timbre anunciando el fin de la clase y el inicio del receso la saco de lo sucedió unos días atrás. Se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón en dirección al patio delantero. Sentados en suelo y otros en las bancas hablando, gritando, riendo o discutiendo estaban sus amigos.

En otro lugar, lejos del colegio y ajena a sus compañeros, Ymir se preguntaba cómo se encontraba su diosa. Maldecía a las desagradables personas que tenía como parientes que la llamaban a última hora para avisarles sobre una emergencia familiar, que lo más probable es que solo le traería problemas y el sucio beneficio de otros.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Ayer también se había quedado hablando con Christa, a través de mensajes de texto, hasta altas horas de la noche. Esbozo un sonrisa ladina con la imagen de la expresión de la rubia cuando en un impulso le dijo que se casara con ella, pero rápidamente desapareció al recordar que no tenían ninguna relación seria y dudaba que lograr ganar el amor de la de ojos azules… Aunque tampoco había tratado algo para que eso fuera posible, no como el idiota de Reiner que se notaba a kilómetros su interés amoroso por la rubia. Agradecía eternamente a cualquier entidad superior que Christa no se hubiera dado cuenta y de haberse enterado, era imposible que le correspondiera a alguien como él.

Definitivamente al regresar le confesaría sus sentimientos.

La profesora falto y sin un adulto presente sus compañeros convirtieron la sala de clases en una completa jungla y confirmaron el parentesco de los humanos con los simios.

— ¿Estas saliendo con Ymir? —Pregunto Mikasa a Christa.

— ¿¡Q-qué!? —Exclamo la más baja—Solo somos amigas…

—Mmm… Así que no te has dado cuenta—Susurro la de rasgos orientales—Ymir está enamorada de ti.

—… ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?

Mikasa pareció vacilar un rato y mostro un pequeño cuaderno de que sabe dónde y se lo entrego. Una portada de dos chicas abrazadas rodeabas de rosas, se atrevió a abrirlo. Mala idea, una escena subida de tono y sin censura alguna golpeo la inocencia que aún le quedaba. Lentamente se lo devolvió y se fue a sentarse a otro lugar.

—Pronto Mikasa, pronto una nueva pareja la cual acosar—Dijo Hanji a su espalda. Ella solo asintió y con una extraña determinación destellante en sus ojos oscuros.

Entre tanto, Christa tenía una gran duda existencial: ¿¡Cómo podían existir personas que gustaran de leer sobre relaciones sexuales entre parejas homosexuales!?

Además ¿Qué hacia Hanji en una clase que no le correspondía?

Lo bueno es que ya tengo algunos cap listos, solo tengo que pasarlos. Quiero mi notebook -;

¡Felices Fiestas!

PD: Para año nuevo escribí un one-shot lemon de esta hermosa pareja ewe


End file.
